User blog:OceanSniper/Log 7: " Uni the Consumer of Worlds "
Uni The Consumer Of Worlds "So, little, insignificant mortal, it is time to explain what has happened...",''Said the Consumer of Worlds valiantly. In terror of this giant monstrousuty, Oshin sputtered," W-what d-do you m-mean?" Uni looked at him leaning in closer before saying," It was me. Hahahahah, I made those fools betray you so I would claim this land for myself and rebuild...this." The great beast pointed it's tail at the thyme machine which was nearly fixed. Oshin stared and said," You fixed it?! But why?!" ''"Simple, I have already conquored this world but what if... what if I could conquor ALL of time, So I have placed my eggs in the thyme machine. When it activates, my babies will be scattered though out history and will wipe out ALL life until only we remain. And I have to thank you for bringing this to me, my plan would have never worked without this. And importantly, the Kaiju Baryonyx and the Riot Shield were planning to lay their eggs too so while you were asleep, I made them into an omelet and they would blame you since you were the only one that could do it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" '' Despite in the face of overwhelming odds, Oshin smirked and replied," You forgot ONE thing." "''What." ''"THIS. Oshin held a shiny rock in his hand from the Land of the Shellies and and threw it at the thyme machine, this rock held powers of unknown and pierced though the slim part of the tail and hit the thyme machine. As it watched in shock, it folded in on itself and disappeared. '''NOOO!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! YOU FOOL! YOU LOST YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF GETTING HOME!" '' "Yeah, but I don't care, I'm not gonna have you destroy all of history.", commented Oshin Seniper bravely. To this, a deep growl came from the omnipotent creatures mouth and it said with a creepy smile,"''I don't typically eat meat, but for you... I'll make an exception." Then it attempted to crush him with one of it's giant paws only to discover he had already made it to it's head. Before Uni could do anything, he had shot it with amazing accuracy. Oshin could see the brain though the shot but it looked unfazed. "''FOOL, YOUR FEEBLE BULLETS DO NOT HURT ME!" ''roared Uni and the place had regenerated in seconds. and the battle continued for what seemed hours. No matter how many times Oshin hit it, Uni recovered in seconds and as Oshins stamina was wearing out, Uni rose in the air, and aligned with the stars, it looked down on him with a crooked, deranged smile and and picked up the planets on it and ate them. It's mouth started to glow a deep purple and as the air started to vanish, Oshin looked up at helplessness as all the planets it ate fired down at the speed of sound and entire region was quickly reudced to rubble as all life in a mile radius disappeared, Oshin started to evaporate too. Category:Blog posts